


Checkmate

by Renlevoie



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alcohol, College AU, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renlevoie/pseuds/Renlevoie
Summary: Goro and Akira spend some well-deserved time together within Akira’s dorm while Ryuji is away. While playing their usual game of chess and constant bickering things get a little heated.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. It’s Just the Alcohol Talking

Goro slowly turned over, nuzzling messily into the cream-colored bedsheets, now coated in Ren’s sweet scent a mixture of gunpowder and coffee. While smacking his dry pink and petite sleep-induced lips, he turned towards the heavy, yet rhythmic breathing that came from the other side of the giant bed. It wasn’t rare that the young detective didn’t sleep around after a long day's work considering that it was his only yet very unhealthy coping mechanism in dealing with his own issues. On the other hand, the raven-haired figure that laid beside him currently clutching the smaller man in his embrace was currently dead in his slumber unaware of the events that led up to this sticky predicament.

Everything had been pretty foggy, especially considering what had happened the previous night. The two had been sitting in Akira’s dorm room playing what they usually call ‘‘shot chess’’ which mainly involved medium-sized shot glasses tucked neatly inside each chess piece. The rules go as followed: they drank before moving a said chess piece. Normally, they would play without the use of alcohol; however, Akira was feeling particularly bold that night and they egged each other on into what seemed to be a long night of festivities.

‘‘You better be sure about this, there’s no way in hell I’m sleeping here tonight.’’ The brunette grumbled before tossing his striped colored tie and jacket over the nearby chair, leaving him in his day to day casual white dress shirt.

‘‘I wouldn’t be so sure, I know how you get when you’re drunk especially. Besides, you never turn down a challenge when it comes to me.’’ The raven smirked deviously, swirling his finger across the rim of the shot glass. Lucky for them Akira had a special bottle of tequila lying around courtesy of Ryuji who had recently gotten crossfaded with his best friend before they returned back to school after their well-deserved summer break.

‘‘God I hate when you’re right all the time, and disgusting, tequila? Seriously, give me a break you know I hate drinking that garbage, why didn’t you get something fruity and sweet?’’

‘‘So what are you planning to drink or continue to whine at me?’’ Ren puffed out, pouring the harsh clear liquid into the various shot glasses laid out on the glass themed chessboard.

‘‘Whatever just pick already, white or black?’’ The older man grumbled out, eyeing the cream-colored and lacquered dipped rook, twiddling it around on the pads of his fingers. As much as Goro despised Ren, he somehow could never pass up playing a heated game of chess especially when it involved his cool, yet visually pleasing rival. Upon finishing their little dispute, in the end, Goro picked white and Ren chose black respectively.

‘‘Why did you even choose to invite me here again? You know I have work in the morning.’’ Goro replied dazed before moving his pawn and throwing back the shot of tequila down his throat. Wincing, the harsh liquid pooled in his stomach, causing him to slightly gag at the taste before taking a swig of his previously opened unsweetened barley tea.

‘‘Oh lighten up a little, have some fun. You work too hard as it is anyways. And besides, I honestly just wanted to see you intoxicated again.’’ The raven head smirked, also throwing back his own shot of tequila. It wasn’t rare for Akira to drink harsher tasting alcohol as he had gotten drunk countless times with Ryuji and oftentimes Yusuke, even though he has a lighter and more refined palate and enjoys drinking more wine than anything.

‘‘Why would you even joke about that?! If you’re gonna put it that way then I’m leaving.’’ Goro furrowed his brows slowly attempting to remove himself from the crimson polished table, grabbing his jacket from behind the chair with ease. Although, before he could do so Akira skillfully grabbed the other man’s elongated arm.

‘‘Calm down, I’m just messing around Goro no need to be hasty, come let's continue playing.’’ The raven pleaded softly, chuckling after wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist, pulling him into his chest. After all, Akira knew exactly how to swoon him over even when he continued pushing Goro’s buttons to his wits’ end. His velvety, smooth, and charismatic voice and demeanor was music to the brunette’s ears. It enticed him just as a piece of candy was to a small child. He could never get enough of it.

**Goro’s Thinking Corner:**

_God, he just knows exactly what to say, stupid bastard. Okay, calm down Goro it’s just one stupid little game and once it’s over I can go home._

_Ah, but look at those lips. They’re so luscious and kissable. Mmm, I just want them all to myself. I want him to push me into the table and claim me. Knot me. Fuck, I shouldn’t be getting horny. Ren touch me please._

‘‘Fine, if it gets you to stop begging like a dog. Just one game and then I’m heading home.’’

‘‘But you love it when I beg. It’s hot isn’t it.’’ Ren teased, before gesturing his hand for the other of the two to make his move on the board.

Goro gritted his teeth, annoyed at the raven’s sudden commentary. Ren had always been the type to get under his skin, and not to mention he was way more annoying and openly sexual, however, when intoxicated he could become a bit handsy which can and eventually leads to some unwarranted events. Lucky for Goro, his plan of action was simply to play along with Ren’s childish game in hopes of avoiding not only getting drunk himself, but also indulging in Ren and everything about him.

Quite literally everything.

‘‘S-shut up.’’ He blurted out, his face now a bright shade of crimson before making his next move and taking yet another shot of tequila.

‘‘Oh? So you admit to being into that? You’re such a sadist no wonder you haven’t found a soulmate yet.’’ Ren chuckled out, carefully adjusting himself on his chair.

‘‘Of course not, have you lost it? I’m just not interested in dating anyone. I’m too busy as it is anyway.’’

‘‘You say that yet, you’re here drinking and playing chess with me? This might as well be a date no?’’ Ren smirked, snaking his pale and elongated fingers onto Goro’s ice cold palms.

‘‘That’s not the same thing for your information, why do you care about my love life anyways? Why don’t you have a partner you’re popular enough with the ladies.’’ Goro struck back, his words doused with annoyance.

Weirdly enough, Goro wasn’t terribly off his mark with that sudden attack on his rival’s personal love life. Ren had been one that was loved by many, yet at the same time he also somehow didn’t find any particular interest in anyone else. Sure he went on a few dates here and there with Ann, Makoto, Haru, and he even tried indulging in Yusuke after they’d saved him from a horrid environment, taking into account Madarame’s abusive and inexcusable behavior towards him and the rest of his pupils. However, he never saw himself being in a relationship, being able to hold onto a partner with everything he had. Whether it would be treating them out, giving them a shoulder to cry on, or even going as far as to having the best sex of his life. Those things seemed out of reach and unattainable, but Goro seemed to pique his interest a lot more than he expected he would.

The petite man was at face value small in stature, lanky looking, and even as delicate as a toy doll. His porcelain skin glimmered under the moonlight that shone through the bedroom window. He was soft, almost as if he’d break from a simple touch of his rosy skin. His amber eyes blazed with a fire like none other, a hunger that was unquellable. He was determined, stubborn, and even a bit uptight at times, but most of all Ren loved him immensely, his heart ached not being able to admit it to himself about the person he loved the most. He craved Goro, wanted him to be his and belong to him and him alone. He didn’t care about how selfish he was being.

As long as he got what he wanted.

‘‘Oh please, there’s nothing wrong with a little curiosity. If I tell you then you tell me who you’re into.’’

‘‘Were not highschoolers anymore Ren, I’m not going to disclose that information to you, over my dead body.’’

‘‘Feisty, I like it. Not even if I give you this?’’ Ren teased holding a hefty and royal green colored book containing all of Hengel theories and ideologies that Goro hoped to get for his birthday the previous month.

_That’s exactly the book I asked him to get for my birthday ! And instead he gave me a bag of shitty coffee beans._

_You are a dead man Amamiya._

Before beginning another well-deserved dispute, the two men were already at least a few shots in, Goro began feeling tipsy while Ren was only at least half the amount.

‘‘Quit it with your pathetic games. Give me the book.’’ He reached over, almost barely grasping the back end of the book, his flimsy fingers let go of the book’s hilt, and his body lurched over the table almost knocking over the many rows of shots that laid dormant across the board on their respective squares.

‘‘Ah, Ah you tell me first. Who is it that you’re interested in? No need for a name drop, just describe the person to me.’’ Ren responded smugly, placing the book on his right hand side of the table as he propped his hands so the cleft of his chin could rest in between his palms. ‘‘Do we even have to talk about this. What’s in for you..’’ Goro slurred out, taking another shot this time from one of Ren’s pieces instead of his own almost not tasting the tequila’s harshness any longer.

‘‘Oh nothing really, I’m just nosy and want to see you flustered since you’re as cute as a button.’’ Ren shot back dazed before giving Goro a cute bop on his nose. On the other hand, the alcohol is already starting to take his course towards his head, causing his speech to only slightly slur and his head fuzzy.

‘‘Okay fine.. I’ll tell you if only it’ll get you to shut your mouth.’’

Dazed, drunk,and annoyed Goro slowly put his hands on Ren’s cheeks, squishing them together as he chuckled slightly, his cheeks currently rosy from the alcohol before pressing his head into Ren’s messy, raven colored locks. The two giggled looking at each other's half-lidded eyes longer than hoped as Goro began describing the person of interest on his radar.

‘‘This person is super pretty. Like really really, pretty. He’s a big nerd just like me, and he’s a part of our school’s debate club. And he’s super into space and his favorite galaxy is, Elliptical ones, but we all know Lenticular ones are better. Not to mention his hair is super messy, and he’s such a good listener, wears dorky glasses and I just don’t know if I’ll measure up. What if he doesn’t like me? I’m way too annoying for him and I’m too closed off for him. I’m not worthy of anyone’s love.’’ Goro broke down in his drunken state crying long and hard tears, clutching onto Ren’s now loose black turtleneck collar, hoping that his tears would suddenly dissipate.

Ren felt the petite man's tears soak both his shirt and hands, as he held Goro in his lap wiping his tears as his bawls echoed throughout his dorm room. He could just hear Goro’s shaking breathing below him, and he froze unsure on how to deliver his words of reassurance towards his rival now still in tears.


	2. I Love you, Idiot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions are made and Ren and Goro decide to spice up their night the way it should be.

‘‘He sounds amazing Goro, and I’m sure he loves everything about you. Don’t you dare say that you are enough, you are worthy of love. You're amazing, annoying, stubborn, hardworking, and hell you make my dad you idiot.’’ Ren stammered out clutching the brunette tighter until he was gasping for air.

Upon wiping the rest of his tears away, the brunette sniffled loudly as the snot and drool leaked from his face onto the others pant leg, as he puffed out trying to reach for another shot glass filled to the brim with tequila. Goro felt tight, vulnerable as the alcohol continued to mess with his emotions causing him to feel a surge of sudden lust overtake his senses while he quickly hid his face in Ren’s coffee-colored turtleneck.

‘‘You’re such an i-idiot you know that..I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!’’ Goro threw punches at Ren’s chest shakily, as he screamed hoping to get some of his anger out despite being in a drunken state. He was flushed, upset that Ren said such nice things to him, yet he was worried that Ren didn’t mean the things he said. Angered at his own mistakes, and felt he was too much of a burden to others, unworthy of anyone’s love as his family never reciprocated any love towards him, their only son. However, this time around his rival and companion made him feel a sense of warmth, cherished, and belonging.

‘‘If anyone is the idiot here it’s you Goro. I love you. I’ll love you to the ends of the earth if you’d let me.’’ Ren confessed before clumsily guiding the smaller man towards his neatly made bed, currently tucked away in the far left corner of his dorm room.

In tears, Goro melted into the taller man’s touch sloppily darting his sweet tongue into the other’s mouth upon removing his black-framed glasses. The two’s tongues danced around lazily probing in each other’s mouths, the strong taste of tequila filled their senses causing them to moan, their movements became more desperate and furious as they longed to touch one another and groped lustfully.

_Mmm.. this is so good, I can’t stop. I need to stop. Take me, Ren, please oh please._

‘‘R-Ren...ngh..mmm yes, right there..’’ The brunette moaned out as Ren had already removed his clothes and his own before licking and gently biting Goro’s smooth, milky, and blushed bruised inner thigh.

Interlocking their now naked bodies, Goro reached down in between the two pumping their swollen lengths together causing Ren to shudder while Ren continued peppering his body with sloppy wet kisses. Through loud and feverish moans, the raven haired fumbled within his nearby drawer pulling out a medium sized vial of strawberry scented lube. Slowly but surely, Ren flipped Goro onto his hands and knees shoving his face into the bed. With that, the raven inserted two of elongated digits in Goro’s puckered hole.

And oh boy did he enjoy every second of it.

‘‘W-what are you doing? Just fuck me already-’’

‘‘You better watch your mouth if you expect to get my dick in your ass.’’ Ren hissed, slowly choking Goro into the bed as he continued to gasp out happily, his eyes rolling into the back of his head exhilarated at how messy and dirty he felt under Ren’s command.

‘‘Please, Please I want it..give it to me Ren, need your cock inside me now.’’ The brunette babbled out, grinding his ass back onto Ren’s fingers that were hitting each and every sweet spot imaginable, grazing against his prostate causing him to see stars. The taller of the two on the other hand smirked before pulling his fingers out in preparation of an even better prize to come. In doing this, Ren flipped over Goro one last time drinking in all of his beautiful nakedness. Almost as if he didn’t want to mess up the beautiful petite man, even though he laid there with rosy spit slicked lips, covered in cum and saliva. The most beautiful sight to see.

‘‘Take me Ren. I’m all yours.’’ Goro smiled out before Ren crushed their lips together, entering him slowly and gradually picking up the pace until the two felt an eternal bliss wash over them.

Now to present day 7 a.m, Goro had just sat down for some of Ren’s freshly made coffee upon waking up from Ren’s alarm with a massive headache as his hair was currently splayed out all over the place in different directions. His head currently, fuzzy considering he drank one too many shots of tequila and his mouth parched considering he also had finished vomiting up everything that he had finished eating for breakfast and the tequila from last night.

_Great now I’m late for work and I feel horrible just what I needed this fine morning._

‘‘You feeling any better? Last night was a mess..literally.’’ Ren chuckled out tiredly, before wrapping his arms around Goro’s neck kissing his cheek gently.

‘‘No. I feel like shit, and we said things we probably didn’t even mean. It was the alcohol talking..’’ The brunette grumbled out as his cheeks shone a light rosy pink. Goro was clearly embarrassed due to last night's events, yet he was afraid to admit how much he enjoyed being pounded and full from the other’s length deep inside him.

In saying this, Ren sat down on the opposite side of the table twirling his finger within the cloud of steam that rose from his freshly brewed coffee cup. He smiled deviously before taking Goro’s hand with his own, stroking the older man’s hand gently before giving it a faint kiss.

‘‘Oh yeah? Well does that explain how much you moaned last night, begging me to fill you up, choke you until tears ran down your face and-‘

‘‘You’re disgusting, it’s too early for this.’’ Goro murmured softly, pouting before making his way towards the couch.

‘‘I get that a lot, this isn’t my first rodeo after all. But what was that you said about it was the alcohol talking? I truly meant what I said about loving you that’s never going to change.’’ Ren replied before inhaling Goro’s scent in his hair, gently caressing his thighs as he held Goro tightly on his lap.

‘‘Whatever, asshole.’’ Goro was lucky, lucky to hear those words escape his mouth as much as he hated to admit it. Those three syllables were all he needed to be off his chain: I love you. Ren cherished him dearly whether he liked it or not, and this time it wasn’t the alcohol talking.

_Stupid, you’re my asshole, I love you so much_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed ! and I’m so sorry if the smut wasn’t as good as it should’ve been it was hard trying to fit it all in, but thank you so much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems short it was hard deciding if I should’ve just split it into two parts ! But I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
